


Defining Sex

by RebaK1tten



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, New Relationship, Rimming, Sex Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:08:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebaK1tten/pseuds/RebaK1tten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a new relationship, Tony and Jethro determine what they like in (and out of) bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Defining Sex

Sometimes Tony is still amazed that he’s with Gibbs.  Like truly with him, not just working with him, not just friends over dinner, but with him in his life and in his bed.  It wasn’t something either of them had planned; somehow it just seemed to happen naturally, after years of knowing each other and building their friendship and especially building trust.

Tony had been with men before; not a lot, but more than one.  He was surprised, and very pleased, to find his much married marine had experience with men as well.  Probably more than Tony, but it makes sense, as Gibbs has had a few years more to get experience. 

He feels Gibbs’ hand on a shoulder as he says quietly, “Everything okay, Tony?  You’re quiet tonight.”

“Sure, Gibbs.  Uh, Jethro.”  

Gibbs smirks and replies, “Tony, I told you, call me whatever you’re comfortable with.  Not going to change years of habit overnight and I’m fine if you call me Gibbs.  Call me Boss, if you want.”

“Yeah, but you’d probably like that, and I don’t want to encourage you.” Tony rises from his chair next to fireplace and pulls the other man into a hug.  He’s still pleasantly surprised by how tactile Gibbs is; he’s always ready to be hugged and at home, he often just touches Tony when walking by him. 

“You sure you’re okay?  You seem stuck in your head tonight,” he asks, gently kissing Tony’s neck.

“Shocking, I know, but maybe I am thinking a little,” Tony says and sighs, enjoying the attention.  “Jethro, are you good with our sex life?  You happy?”

Gibbs pulls back and looks genuinely puzzled.  “Yeah, Tony, I’m happy.  Aren’t you?  Do you want something different?”

“I’m happy, I mean, God, Jethro…it’s been pretty terrific even the first time.”  He takes Gibbs’ arm and pulls him down on the couch.  “It’s just that we haven’t done…everything…and I’m worried that you’re not satisfied or something.”

“You think I’m upset because we haven’t had anal sex?  Tony, when I get near you there, you tense up, making me think that you don’t want me to touch you there.  Which is kind of necessary for anything more.”

Tony feels his face get warm and looks down.  “I know, and I’m sorry, I’m trying to relax and everything, but you know, telling yourself to relax isn’t the most relaxing thing to do.  And I’m sure you’re disappointed, because I know you’re probably more used to…”

Gibbs interrupts him with a kiss and holds Tony’s chin so that he looks him in the eye.  “Tony, I promise, I am not upset or disappointed in any way with our love life.  We’ll never do anything that we’re both not comfortable with.  And I think the sex we have is great and I’m very satisfied.  But if you’re not, what are we going to do about it?”

“I’m happy, Gibbs, I’m just thinking about you and if you want more… real sex?  With other guys you’ve been with, um, you’ve probably topped, right?”

“Usually,” Gibbs says, shrugging.  “Not always.  Is that your concern, Tony?   You know, it’s all sex and it’s just sex and it’s not who’s more manly or winners or losers.  It’s what the two people together like to do.  Or don’t like.  And either way it’s okay.  If you never want to, that’s okay.”

It’s Tony’s turn to shrug.  “See, I had a girlfriend once and she had a strap-on and… it wasn’t great.  It may have made me a little gun shy.” 

“Okay, Tony.   Like I said, I’m good with things as they are, I enjoy what we do together.  And you’re not a good enough actor to tell me that you’ve been faking,” Gibbs grins and kisses Tony again, more slowly this time, pulling them off the sofa and grinding their hips together.  “So you okay?”

“Yeah.  I think I might like to experiment a little more, maybe.”  He pulls back and looks at Gibbs with wide eyes.  “Not everything all at once, but maybe a little more of _that_ , if you’re okay.”

Gibbs smiles and takes Tony’s hand, pulling him towards the stairs.  “No rush, Tony.  But for now, shower and to bed, okay?”

Upstairs, they quickly undress, pulling off their own clothes and each other’s, while the shower starts to steam up the bathroom.  Tony lets Gibbs pull him into the shower stall and they continue kissing under the hot water for a few slow minutes, grinding their hips against each other. 

“Damn, you’re better than Viagra,” Tony says, reaching between them to rub their cocks together.

“Not that you’d know from experience, I’m sure.”  Gibbs picks up the bar of Tony’s scented soap, rubbing it down his back.  

Tony’s not sure if he wants to lean into the strong, soapy hands massaging his back, or continue pushing forward with his hips, so he alternates, moaning slightly, and running a tongue along Gibb’s jawline.   When Gibbs slips soapy fingers between his buttocks, Tony stops and looks at him for a second, getting back a small smile.

“Not gonna do anything you don’t want, Tony.  Tell me to stop and we’ll wash off and go to bed.”

He trusts Gibbs completely and absolutely, with his life and with his heart.   Tony bites his neck the way he knows the older man likes, the way that makes him shudder.  “Go ahead, I’ll tell you if I want you to stop.”

Gibbs steps back long enough to smile at Tony before he pulls him close again, and gently rubs his fingers across Tony’s hole, just on the outside, not trying to do anything more.  His fingers continue to brush on him, with a little more friction as the soap is washed away.

“Turn around, Tony,” Gibbs whispers in Tony’s ear and he rubs the bar of soap up Tony’s chest. 

Tony relaxes into Gibbs’ chest, tilting his head back to allow more room for Gibbs to kiss down his neck and across his shoulders.   Tony feels Gibbs’ cock between them and presses back slightly, and he feels a slight push back in return.  So he’s surprised to feel the firm support vanish for a second, until there’s a soft kiss on his lower back and a hot tongue running up and down his crack. 

“If you tell me to stop, I’ll stop,” he says, while continuing to probe deeper with his tongue. 

Tony braces his arms on the wall in front of him and spreads his legs slightly.  “I think I’m going to try to be okay with this.”

There’s a small snicker from Gibbs, and then the only noise is Tony groaning, getting louder as Gibbs spreads his cheeks and continues to tongue his hole. 

“Touch yourself,” Gibbs orders and Tony does.  He wants to make it last, but knowing that Gibbs ( _Jethro, dammit, he’s Jethro_ ) is behind him, doing something so hot and nasty makes it almost impossible to do anything other than stroke himself, hard. 

“Can’t wait much more, Boss, what you’re doing…”

“Good, Tony, want you to come.”  Gibbs is behind him again, kissing his neck, giving his shoulder tiny bites and with his cock nestled into Tony’s crack.  “Come on, Tony, come for me.”

Tony’s brain shuts down and Gibbs supports him as his knees buckle.  He feels Gibbs thrust against him, letting himself go, one hand now on the wall for support.  They’re both getting their breath back and slowly getting muscles back under control and Gibbs says, “Water’s cooling down.  Wash off and let’s get to bed.”

“So Tony,” Gibbs says as he positions Tony so he can rest his head on Tony’s chest.  “I didn’t touch your cock and you didn’t touch mine.  But if anyone asked, would you say that we had sex tonight?”

“God, yes.  No questions there.  And yeah, I get it.  We can do whatever we want, and it’s good.”  Tony yawns and kisses the top of Gibbs’ head. 

“Yup, whatever we say works is what works.  But during sex, don’t call me Boss.  Unless there’s something else you want to talk about.  Love you, Tony.”

“Love you, Jethro.”


End file.
